Wuya
Wuya is one of the main antagonists in Xiaolin Showdown, the main antagonist in the first series and principal antagonist to the whole Xiaolin. Wuya is an evil Heylin witch who was once the most powerful and evil being in the world and who also once tried to conquer the world 1500 years prior to the show's beginning. She is constantly trying to collect the Shen Gong Wu (magical artifacts that, when put together, form a powerful demon that called Mala Mala Jong) in order to take over the world. Since she is a ghost for a great part of the series, and she needs a living person to collect these artifacts for her. History 1500 years before the story begins, Wuya attempted to conquer the world. She was defeated by Grand Master Dashi, who trapped her in a magical wooden puzzle box. In the present day she is released by Jack Spicer, the self proclaimed evil boy genius. She promises him power and wealth to convince him to search out the Shen Gong Wu to restore her to full power and conquer the world.After collecting enough Shen Gong Wu to combine with the Heart of Jong, Wuya has Jack Spicer assemble Mala Mala Jong as his replacement. They attack the Xiaolin Temple defeating the monks, including Master Fung. Omi defeats Mala Mala Jong with the Golden Tiger Claws, leaving Wuya without an ally. After the incident with Mala Mala Jong, Raimundo Pedrosa feels furious that he was the only one not promoted to Xiaolin Apprentice. Wuya seizes the opportunity to recruit a new accomplice. He wins the Reversing Mirror on her behalf. She then convinces him to steal the Serpent's Tail. They combine the two Shen Gong Wu to restore her to her former power, which she uses to claim victory over the Xiaolin.But when she had almost succeeded in taking over the world, Raimundo betrayed her and she was sealed back in a certain puzzle box in her ghostly form once again. She later had a short partnership with a thief named Katnappé, but she returned to Jack. Now, Wuya is partnered with Chase Young, the "master of evil", who turned her back to her normal form. Wuya, however, eventually grew to dislike the partnership, especially since he had denied her the vast majority of her powers, and plotted against Chase Young. Naturally, Chase learned of her plot, and defeated her after she gained the Rio Reverso. Eventually the both reconciled and decided that they will be couninue working together. Personality In her ghost form, Wuya is often cranky, though the extent of this is different from season to season (in season 1 she was very impatient and often yelled to Jack, while in season 2 she was nicer to him, because she understood that she need him, but she still complained to him when he was doing something stupid). In her human form, Wuya is much more calm and decisive. She seems to fear Dojo's escape from his box with such intensity that she feared he would end the world. Despite her evil and malevolent ways, Wuya sticks to her word, giving Raimundo everything he asked for. Relationships She seemed to act like a devil-conscience, or big sister to Raimundo while they were allied and generally seemed to like him. She banters with Dojo Kanojo Cho at times, though generally seems to disregard his existence. She seems to have a sort of mutual respect with the ancient monk Grand Master Dashi who imprisoned her, and she briefly comments that he was "a fool...a smart dresser... but a fool." She does not seem to regard any of the other monks in any way. Wuya also served as a type of roommate and gun moll to Chase Young when both live together in Chase's citadel. Wuya often uses her feminine wiles to try and get Shen Gong Wu from Chase. Wuya was often treated like a second-class citizen in Chase's citadel, resulting in some bad blood between the pair. The third season was when Wuya got payback on Jack for failing her all those times. Rather than pleading with him or ordering him to help her. She would threaten Jack and beat him around to get him to do what she wanted him to do. Physical Appearance Wuya is very vampirsh in appearance and has some very animalistic features, including large claw-like hands, fang-like teeth, and pointed ears. While in the first episode, Wuya was seen with purple 'hair'; in all of her later appearances, Wuya has big, long red hair with a few flip in it. Her eyes are stormy bright green. Wuya in her human form generally wears a black female monk's uniform with a purple outline and a red sash with no footwear and on tiptoe almost always. In "Treasure of the Blind Swordsman" Wuya wore a flairy black cowgirl outfit and hat. In Raimundo's dream sequence in "The Dream Stalker," she was wearing a pink kimono almost identical to the one Kimiko had been wearing prior. The 'Good Wuya' featured in "The Life and Times of Hannibal Roy Bean" wears a white robe instead of a black one, and in "Time After Time:Part 1" for a brief moment she is seen dressed as a cheerleader. Wuya's ghost form looks very similar to an octopus; a disembodied floating head with many tentacles that resemble hair. She also is constantly masked in this form. She flashes and sparks when a Shen Gong Wu is located or when she is emotional. In "The Journey of a Thousand Miles" Wuya's ghost-form is slightly different from the way it appears during the rest of the series. For one thing, her mask cannot move while in later appearances it seems to animate as if it were her face (this was likely for animating purposes, to show Wuya's emotions more effectively). She is also significantly larger. Wuya is commonly referred to as an old hag due to her age and appearance as a spirit. While still referred to as a hag, in her human form Wuya is actually youthful and extremely attractive and hot and sexy. As she has not physically aged in the episode Time After Time (which takes place 80 years into the future) it can be assumed that she is essentially immortal. Powers and abilities Ghost *'Spirit Form': Wuya spent most of her life as a ghost and having all the potential powers of one, her non-corporeal form is made out of pure gas. **'Intangibility': She was able to pass through anything, and while intangible, be blown away, and be splashed by water. **'Levitation': As she was a ghost, she could move around only through levitation. **'Shen Gong Wu Detection': Her ghost form was able to detect when Shen Gong Wu had been activated and their exact location. **'Illusions': She could create extremely extensive illusions. **'Mind Reading': She could get inside people's head in order to read their minds. While doing that she could learn a wide variety of information, about the person she has entered. **'Size Alteration': She could change her size, to become very small, so that she could get inside other people's head and read their minds. **'Possession': She was able to enter inside the bodies of alive people, to control them for a short time. She was able to possess a brainless Raimundo, after the Shen Gong Wu made him their puppet and Jack when they were reunited. As seen, when she controlled Jack, she could change the face of the person she possesses to be similar with hers. **'Limited Object Materialization': She could make the Monkey Spear appear from nowhere. Human *'Witch Physiology': When using the Serpent's Tail and the Reversing Mirror to make her human, Wuya was a witch who possess dark magic that causes havoc and destruction. **'Heylin Magic': She had unparalleled mastery of the dark/heylin arts, which she used to try to take over the world. Her magical powers were superior to that of Chase Young and Hannibal Roy Bean combined. With her Heylin Magic she can perform many magical and superhuman functions. ***'Air Manipulation': When she became human again, for the first time, she could manipulate the air and the wind, being able to create a large cloud of dust and almost blew away the Xiaolin Monks out of a hill. ***'Invulnerability': She can withstand the elemental attacks of all three monks without even a scratch. ***'Energy Manipulation': She was able to fire green, yellow and purple energy blasts of any size and shape, that she could bend and spin in every way and direction she wanted or even fire multiple blasts at once. She could also create green energy cages to trap people. Her blasts were so powerful, that could send Dashi several miles away, through a whole forest. ***'Energy Kisses': She had the ability to transform her kisses into concussive energy blasts. ***'Green Fire Manipulation': Wuya can be seen having a great amount of green fire around her, able to cover a whole hill. Even her eyes produced a small amount of green fire. The same thing can be seen happening while she is in her castle, but at a lesser extent. Also when she discovered that Omi and Jack wanted to open the Puzzle Box, she created several green fire blasts, to injure them. ***'Light Generation': She can generate a great amount of green light around her. Also, when she became human again, in both times, a powerful white light can be seen unleashing around the place where Wuya was, able to cover a whole hill, or Chase's lair. ***'Portal Creation': She created a portal that sucked them, transported them at her dungeon, and put them inside their sells. ***'Teleportation': She was able to disappear and reappear at any place she wanted, with many different ways and even change her clothes and appearance while reappearing. ***'Earth Manipulation': She was also able to manipulate the earth in order to create large pillars of stone, able to bend and duplicate them to any direction, create whole mountains and even make a complete palace out of simple rocks, by only waving her hands. ***'Rock Creatures Summoning': She could summon rock creatures of every shape and size called "Goons" by Raimundo. She could summon them by only clapping her hands. They had superhuman strength and durability and they could create rocks on fire, to attack to their enemies. ***'Power Granting': She could give a small amount of her powers to someone else, as she did with Raimundo, making him able to summon Rock Creatures. ***'Illusions': She could create extensive illusions, like when she was explaining to Raimundo about her plan to conquer the world and an illusion of the globe appeared on her hand. ***'Magical Observation': She was able to observe anyone, no matter where he or she was, as seen in Omi Town, when she and Hannibal Bean were observing Omi's decision to begin a quest of finding his parents. ***'Reality Warping': She was able to warp reality on a large scale, able to change the entire planet to suit her needs: she could make every tree without leaves, the rivers and the lakes without water, the ground without grass, create a lunar eclipse and make the sky dark, even during the day. She could even change the design of the moon and the sun, to be similar with the design of her eyes. ****'Object Materialization': Due to her reality warping powers, she was able to create and summon any object she wanted, such as fancy cars, video games and statues. ***'Space Manipulation': She was able to manipulate space, as she was able to create a recreational area for Raimundo, able to fit every video game ever made, but there was no space available to create anything there at first. She could also manipulate the distance, between her palace and the moon, so that the moon seemed to hang directly above her palace. ***'Time Stopping': She could stop the time around a selected area, as she did when Raimundo attacked her with the Sword of the Storm and she stopped the time around it, so that Raimundo could not use it. ***'Pressure Manipulation': She could increase the pressure of the environment around her, as seen when she returned into her human form and she broke the Reversing Mirror below her. Also when Omi trapped her into ice, she could increase the pressure around her and break the ice with ease. ***'Lightning Generation': She appears in an ancient scroll shooting lightning from her hands against Dashi, able to overcome the Eye of Dashi, which has an unlimited amount of power. Also, when she took her body back for the first time, several lightnings can be seen unleashing from the sky. ***'Telekinesis': She could move people and objects around with her mind like she did when she opened the door to Raimundo's room and when she moved Raimundo close to her without touching him. ***'Fly': Wuya was able to fly at incredible speeds and heights, probably by magical means or through telekinesis. ***'Levitation': She can be seen levitating herself on the Reversing Mirror and while she was summoning her rock creatures she can be seen levitating herself above the Xiaolin Monks. ***'Shen Gong Wu Detection': As still, she can detect Shen Gong Wu when she located the Rio Reverso. When she was detecting a Shen Gong Wu her green eyes turned to yellow and her hair can be seen floating, like they are in the water. ***'Shen Gong Wu Immunity': It had been seen twice that she was immune to the effects of Shen Gong Wu and the Xiaolin Magic. ***'Animation': She could give life to inanimate objects and control them. ***'Immortality': She had the ability to never age and stay young forever. **'Superhuman Strength': She has shown that she is incredibly strong, kicking and punching the monks several yards away, even through solid objects like stone with ease and breaking through metal. **'Superhuman Speed': She was capable of running and accelerating to high speeds which a human could never achieve, becoming a blur. **'Superhuman Durability': The tissues of her body were considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. She is capable to withstand several punches from the monks and Shen Gong Wu like they're nothing. ***'Pain Resistance': Apparently, she also possess a vast threshold for pain. **'Superhuman Agility': Wuya's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Reflexes': Her reflexes were enhanced in a similar manner and were superior to those of the finest human athlete and the monks. She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple Jack-Bots at once, unharmed. *'Master Martial Artist': Wuya has proven herself several times to be an excellent martial artist, capable of defeating the monks one by one or at the same time, as well as overcoming Chase during the Heylin Eclipse. *'Manipulating Skills': Wuya is capable of manipulating people by using their fears, insecurities or desires against them, either to trick them or convince them to join her, as well lull enemies into a false sense of security. *'Attractive Female': Wuya's greatest ability however, was her "female willies", as Omi refers to them. It is through her own guile that she convinced many of her allies to join her. She also uses these 'abilities' to lull enemies into a false sense of security or cause them to become enraged and careless. *'Expert Shen Gong Wu User': She was an exceptional user, of nearly every Shen Gong Wu, able to use their powers more effectively than usual. She could use the Ruby of Ramses to make Jack do some extreme martial arts, the Third-Arm Sash and the Mantis Flip Coin, to dodge Omi's attacks and simultaneously try to steal the Fist of Tebigong, the Rio Reverso to make a T-Rex come back to life and combine the Reversing Mirror with the Serpent's Tail to become human again. *'Old Prime': As she was older than 1,500 years old, Wuya remained a challenging opponent who kept all of her superhuman and magic abilities. Trivia *Susan Silo has done the voice of Wuya for the character's entire existence. While in her spirit form, Susan Silo uses a deeper more raspy voice along with an echo effect to make the character seem more frightening. However, in human form, Susan uses a much more sensual and alluring voice to make the character appear more stimulating. Navigation Category:Female Category:Evil from the Past Category:Tyrants Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Master Orator Category:Noncorporeal Category:Bogeymen Category:Femme Fatale Category:Dark Forms Category:Hegemony Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Summoners Category:Martial Artists Category:Monarchs Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:The Heavy Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Trickster Category:Psychics Category:Leader Category:Immortals Category:Power Hungry Category:Mastermind Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Affably Evil Category:Magic Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Cheater Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Criminals